kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Nio
is Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider series by Toei and Ishimori Productions. Considered an "extra-plus season", it was produced for a full run after the success of Kamen Rider Amazons. It began airing on BS Asahi and Tokyo MX alongside the current Kamen Rider series in chronology, though it would later be streamed on the Japanese version of Amazon Prime. Ryuku Fukui writes and directs the show in his first Kamen Rider ''series. While featuring a superficial Shinto mythology theme, the series is stated to heavily incorporate elements of Hindu and Buddhist mythology, in loose accordance with the theory of [[wikipedia:Honji suijaku|''honji suijaku]]. A feature film adaptation has been produced: Kamen Rider Nio Interlude: Dear My Hero. A V-Cinema series, Kamen Rider Nio Hokora, has also entered production. The series' taglines are " " and " ". Production Plot The world has been destroyed. The world has been reborn. Several years ago, a man known as Saga no Mamoru defended humanity from an unknown threat. A mysterious event known as Chakravartin destroyed and rebuilt that world, however, and in the present day, everyone in that world lives again, with different names, faces, and lives, and no memory of that lost era. Era Saga is a rebellious young man living in this new world. Having run away from his home and family's expectations, he is approached by Kuroko Hanaori, a mysterious youth who believes him to be Mamoru's reincarnation in this world and possesses full memory of the original. That world's residual energy, known as karma, has permeated everything in the new world. When that energy is awakened, people, animals, and even objects undergo a mysterious phenomenon that transforms them into a new form, such as the monstrous Asura or the angelic Deva. The Order of Rakshasa, a nefarious order of asura, seeks to control the flow and nature of karma for the worse. It has fallen to Era to take up his previous self's mantle and defend the world. Despite his refusal and reservations, Era is driven by a desire to protect and, perhaps, an unavoidable fate to accept the Toriiver and become the newely-christened Kamen Rider Nio. But the battle he enters is not so simple as it initially appears, complicated by the appearance of other Riders, strange new enemies and allies, and the increasing suspicious behavior of the gods. An investigation soon begins into the motives, means, and nature of the world's recreation... Characters Kamen Riders TV Movie/Special-exclusive Stageshow-exlusive Legend Riders Allies *Kuroko Hanaori *Ataro/Umsuke *Masao Onishi *Date Saga *Io Saga Manga Café Hokkyokusei *Reki Tatemae *Iena Sugiyama *Master Villains Asura Order of Rakshasa Other Gods Deva Gandharva Apsara Episodes # 'Movies' # # ## # 'Specials' # # # # 'Drama CD' * 'Stageshows' # # Other media Novel * S.I.C. Hero Saga Video games Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *TBA : Recurring/Guest cast Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Nio: *Kamen Rider Bancho: *Kamen Rider Majokko: TBA *Kamen Rider Mao: TBA *Kamen Rider Daimo: TBA Gallery Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Series Category:Season Category:Episodes